


One Hour After Yesterday

by ytf_chevalier



Series: Fatebreakers [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: Dark Hour: Phenomenon. The Dark Hour appears every night as a time anomaly that takes place during 12:00 AM, and serves as the 25th hour hidden between one day and the next.What would you call the hour after that?(Small collection of Akiham moments that wouldn't fit into Past Echoes. All occur around an hour after midnight)





	One Hour After Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of little akiham interactions that i just wouldnt be able to fit into Past Echoes and I HAD to get them down so......taaaa daaaahhhh

“See you later!” Yukari chirped over her shoulder as she pushed her way into the dorm. She felt herself give a sigh of relief as she slumped against the back of the heavy doors. The building was chilly and quiet, the single lamp near the couch flickered as the door clicked into place. The lights were always rather finicky in the old buildings in Tatsumi. 

“Company heiress or not, guess a dorm is still a dorm,” Yukari said to herself as she pulled herself off the door. She tiptoed across the floor and stared up into the dark stairwell. “Is anyone here? My study session ran late so....” She let herself trail off as the darkness gave no response. _ Guess they’re not back yet _ . She thought as she let herself flop onto the well worn couches, stretching herself out as much as she pleased. Yukari smiled at the blessed silence, for once there was no loud video game music, the loud smack of a punching bag, heels clicking on the floor, or a shouted apology as the new leader walked in terribly late from her part time job. The dorm simply filled the silence with its usual ambiance. The rhythmic beating of the fan, deep crunching of the ice machine, and if someone listened hard enough you could hear the buzzing of the vending machines on the residency floors.

Yukari sighed happily, letting herself sink into the couch. She felt bad about missing today’s Tartarus run, but she might as well enjoy the quiet while it-

“That was foolish and reckless!” Mitsuru's voice rang out as the front doors were shoved open with a bang as furious as a gunshot. She stormed in the room, red hair blazing behind her as the burned a path down the hall. Yukari ducked behind the couch just in time to dodge filthy boxing gloves being thrown in her direction. 

“Reckless?! If I hadn't intervened Junpei would have a bite taken out of him!” Akihiko said as he came in behind her, shirtless. Yukari almost made a comment, but the joke died in her throat as she saw his fresh bandages soaked with blood. 

“Akihiko, man. You should really sit down.” Junpei’s voice followed tentatively as he tried to place his arm on the boxer. Akihiko simply shrugged it off and continued to glare after Mitsuru, heat coming off him in waves and his body as taught as a Yukari’s bowstring. He fumed for a moment as Mitsuru started to aggressively rummage through the cabinets in the kitchen. Her fingers shook with rage or fear as they uselessly scraped on random tins and knocked over plates. In the tense silence, Minako walked in. Her eyes shrouded by her bangs as she quietly set down the first aid duffle bag and calmly set her naginata by the doorway. The click of its metal tip against the door frame seemed to break the room of its silent spell.

“I won’t apologize for taking a risk to save someone’s life.” Akihiko finally said, staring firmly at Mitsuru. Who took a sharp breath and snapped back, her hair practically whipped the air with the intensity of the movement. 

“A risk that would have never been necessary if you followed your orders!” Mitsuru said, glaring down the hall at Akihiko who took a few steps forward.

“You don’t know that!” He snapped back. “They’re untrained! And were down a member!”

“Which is exactly why they didn’t need a injured  _ oaf  _ lumbering down the halls of Taurus bringing down extra shadows.” Mitsuru said coldly, finally managing to regain her composure. “You were out of line. You’re still injured, and now to make matters worse, even more so.” She said, her eyes flickering to the blood blooming across the white bandages that wrapped around Akihiko’s torso. He looked down at them and sniffed dismissively.

“I’m fine.” He said flatly. Finally, from the back, Minako spoke.

“With all due respect,” Her voice rang cold and sharp. A bell on a winter night. “You’re not.” And for the first time Akihiko looked behind him to see her stride forward, her pins catching the light of the dim fixtures and reflecting it into the dark corners of the room. He blinked down at her, as if stunned to see that there were others still in the room. Much less someone who held smoldering fury in her red eyes.

“Huh?” He asked, his voice holding what little semblance of sanity he still had left in his adrenaline high body. The new leader simply stood in front of him. Despite the height difference, she didn’t seem to be looking up at him, she seemed to be staring him  _ down _ . 

“You have a critical injury so it was a unanimous decision for you to stay on the ground floor in the best interest of yourself and us.” Minako said coolly. Yukari felt herself sink into the couch, she didn’t sound like her usual bubbly self. This didn’t sound like the girl who excitedly asked if they could be friends only a few hours after exchanging their first hellos. “But instead you went against what the team decided and ran up anyway. A choice that put everyone at risk. Not only did you show that you don’t care what we think, but that you flat out do not  _ trust  _ us.”

Akihiko stood for a moment, seemingly dumbfounded at the statement before shaking his head and recovering. 

“I-” But she continued.

“Every time we go up there we’re taking a risk. We could die. So unless you can stop putting yourself in unnecessary danger,” Minako took a step forward until she was practically standing chest to chest with a dumbfounded Akihiko. Her eyes blazed up at him. A distant part of his mind wondered if he looked close enough if he could see the fire of her persona. 

“Then you won’t be joining us.” She said her entire form seemed to be bristling with the air of finality. Akihiko stood for a moment, his brain taking an instant to absorb the information. But before he could respond Minako gave a sharp turn of her heel and swung towards Yukari.

“Uh. Hi?” Yukari said, finally peaking out from the couch. Minako gave a big grin, as if Akihiko wasn’t sputtering behind her.

“Hiya! We’re going to go back up tomorrow since today’s was cut short! Can you make it?” Her tone practically sang with energy while Yukari simply nodded slowly. “Great! Night everyone!” Minako clapped her hands and with rapid grace, swung her naginata over her shoulder and bounced up the stairs to her room. 

There was a beat of silence before Akihiko finally got his bearings and stared at Mitsuru.

“She can’t do that!” He said, and instantly regretted his words. He sounded like a whiny kid. But he did mean his words. Mitsuru simply smiled, and for once felt completely confident in her decision. It was a nice feeling. One she was looking forward to feeling many more times in the future with this change of leadership.

“I believe she just did, Akihiko.”


End file.
